


Unicorns

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Aiba tries to make a unicorn.





	

“Ok, and the theme of today’s art lesson is unicorns,” Ogura sensei said.

“You can come and choose your materials now.”

There were pieces of felt, shiny sequins, buttons, glitter glue, crepe paper, aluminium foil… and everything that children like.

The children rushed to the front of the class to choose.

“Sensei, I want this!” a cacophony of voices flooded the room.

 

Aiba sat at his desk, concentrating on drawing his unicorn. Suddenly, he noticed someone snatching his aluminium foil away.

“Hey! Give it back! I need that!” Aiba screams.

“Not gonna,” Nino stuck out his tongue.

Aiba got out of his seat and tried to chase after Nino.

“Give me back! It’s for the horn!” Aiba protested.

Nino stared at Aiba then proceed to tear the pieces of foil into bits.

Tears welled up in Aiba eyes and he started bawling.

Ogura came and dragged Nino to a corner of the classroom. “Time out Nino. You will stand here until the timer is up.”

Aiba sat back down, tears streaming down his eyes.

“Don’t cry Aiba-chan, you can still use it.” Ohno consoled Aiba, as he started picking up the pieces of foil.

Ohno arranged the pieces together neatly into a triangle on Aiba’s drawing block.

“See, it’s a horn.” Ohno smiled.

“Thank you Oh-chan,” Aiba smiled back as he wiped the snot off his face. “You’re the best!"  



End file.
